


Core Strength

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [624]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The serenity feels good, chasing away any lingering distress of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 206  
> Prompt: strength  
> Summary: The serenity feels good, chasing away any lingering distress of the day.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Seriously, I think I am most proud of how the relationship between Ann and Simone has developed in this particular sub-arc. I can't pinpoint the exact reasons, but it just _works_ for me. I'll miss this dynamic when the project ends…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone kicks up into a forearm stand against the wall. She hums and closes her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. The soft sounds of Carlos Nakai's music fill the room, and she almost forgets where she is. The serenity feels good, chasing away any lingering distress of the day.

After a few minutes, she hears a soft rustling nearby. Cracking an eye open, she grins as she sees Ann unroll her yoga mat, then set her water bottle next to it. Ann begins to stretch out, eyes closing as her head nods along with the music.

"How do you do that?" Ann finally asks softly as Simone lets her legs fall before slowly standing.

"It's a matter of balance." Simone takes a drink from her water bottle before moving to stand next to her yoga mat. "I bet you could do it with practice. I could teach you, if you want."

Ann smiles and shakes her head. "No, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm too--"

"If you say you're too old for that, I may have to take matters into my own hands. You are not too old for it. We could try a headstand maybe?"

"Maybe. But that's not a project for today."


End file.
